Brambles
by kisshermulder
Summary: AU: A murder on a college campus sets local professors Mulder and Scully on edge and sends them down a path both had considered long gone. Kinda spoilers for the whole series (idk it's an AU, not sure what qualifies as a spoiler)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I have never written anything like this before and I'm not sure what I'm doing (serializing a plot line WHAT EVEN?) but yes, this is a thing I am going to try to do.

**Part 1**

"Doctor Scully."

It wasn't that there was anything inherently wrong with those words. They were exactly the right way to address her. But as Dana Scully approached the waiting officer, she couldn't help but feel in this instance, something else should have come before her name.

She shook her head slightly, dispersing thought, and put on her best public front for the waiting detective.

"Yes, hello, Detective-" She paused, embarrassed her laps in memory. She had just spoken to the man on the phone this morning, and she'd already forgotten his name.

The detective simply smiled, blue eyes crinkling slightly. "Detective Doggett, ma'am. John Doggett." He extended a gloved hand and she took it.

"Of course, Detective Doggett." She could feel the beginnings of a blush creep into her face. "I'm sorry."

The detective shook his head emphatically. "No need to apologize, Doctor Scully. I understand this isn't something you're terribly used to dealing with here."

"No, it certainly isn't." She agreed.

Detective Doggett smiled again. She could practically feel him trying to radiate comfort, and if she were being honest, she would have to say it was working. A bit of the tension she was carrying fell away, allowing her to focus on the situation at hand.

And that situation was the murder of one of her students.

Scully had been a teacher of forensic pathology at Nobilis College in Northern Virginia for nearly 5 years. Though her decision to go straight from medical school into teaching was met with resistance by her former teachers -who saw a greater potential in the skills of Dana Katherine Scully- Scully was secure in her choice and had made the college her home, even going so far as to taking up residence in housing directly across the street from the campus.

However, that morning she'd received the shock of her life, in the form of a telephone call from Detective Doggett. He informed her that there had been a murder committed on campus the previous night and that the area's usual medical examiner was at least 6 hours away, attending to a more gruesome bombing in a shopping mall. Though there were others who could easily have taken his place, Doggett was informed by someone in the school's Board that Scully was in fact a highly trained doctor who could easily be called in to help.

Detective Doggett led Scully towards one of the sitting area's outside of the older dorms. Metal benches surrounded a brick circle, at the center of which was a body.

Scully gulped and Doggett paused.

"You sure you're okay to do this Doctor Scully?" Doggett asked gently.

Scully blinked and turned her eyes on the detective. "I know her." She whispered, just loud enough for Doggett to hear.

He shifted subtly from authority to friend, slumping his shoulders just so, his face softening.

"I can call someone else to do the initial exam." It wasn't said like a question, but Scully knew he was asking if she was really able to do it.

It wasn't like she didn't see dead bodies all the time. Cutting up cadavers was literally part of her job description. And this was hardly an autopsy. She was simply giving her opinion as a medical doctor. No requirement to cut into this girl's skin.

Scully took a moment to decide, and then flipped her switch.

"No, I'm fine." She said simply, turning away from the detective and head to the body. Now she was Dana Scully, medical doctor, the woman who felt nothing but duty to find out how this student had died.

Someone offered her a pair of latex gloves as she knelt beside the body.

It was a young woman, medium height and build, dark blonde hair. She wore a Nobilis sweat shirt and jeans, both of which were now stained with what Scully could only assume was her blood. The blood seemed to stem from a large wound in the girl's stomach. Scully lifted the shirt a bit to see the deep zigzagging incision that ran across her lower abdomen. It was about 5 inches long and incredibly deep, only about an inch from being clean through. The abdominal aorta had most likely been punctured, causing the girl to bleed out within a short amount of time.

The girl.

Elizabeth. Liz.

That was her name. Scully knew she was a second or third year anthropology major. She'd taken one of Scully's classes the previous semester. She'd been a good student, good grades, fast work. Scully had liked her.

And now she was dead. Very likely murdered.

Scully could feel the control over her logical mind slipping, so she took in as many details as she could then slowly rose to her feet.

Detective Doggett was at her side almost immediately.

"She was stabbed. Stomach. Hit an artery. She probably bled out within the hour. Time of death was probably between 2 and 4 am." Scully took a deep steadying breath then continued. "She has some bruising around her neck, I'm assuming her killed strangled her before stabbing her, probably to immobilize her. No outward signs of sexual assault but you'd want to wait to see what the autopsy has to say about that before ruling it out."

She stopped. she had to. She wasn't crying. No, Dana Scully was above tears, she never shed them if it wasn't absolutely necessary. She was however, finding it hard to speak. Her throat was closing up and it was a bit hard to breath.

Liz.

"Thank you Doctor Scully." She heard Doggett say. She began to remove the gloves from her hands, nodding.

"Of course. I hope it helps. I hope you find whoever did this." _And hurt them_, she thought suddenly. She pushed that thought away quickly. _No, justice, make them face justice_, her logical self droned.

"We will." Doggett said, confidently. Scully took a moment to study him. He was only a bit taller than her own 5'5", strong, but not hugely muscled. He seemed like a man that could be trusted.

Detective Doggett extended his hand once more to her, and once again she shook it.

"Did you want one of my guys to walk you home, Doctor Scully?" He asked. "I would offer to myself, but I need to stay and get things wrapped up here."

Scully shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you though, detective Doggett."

"John." He corrected.

Scully gave him a weak smile. _No_. "I'll be fine getting back myself."

He nodded. "Thank you again, Doctor Scully. I'll let you know how things happen?" This time it was a question. Did she really want to know? Did she want to be into this that deep?

"Yes, detective, that would be fine." she answered. "It was nice meeting you." She was genuinely pleased to have met him. John Doggett seemed like a lovely man, someone she could see becoming some kind of friend.

"You too." He gave her one last smile before his attention was pulled away by an officer in uniform.

Scully took one last look at the scene, and noted something she hadn't. The girl had some sort of stick stuck in her hair. Initially, she'd assumed it was just some debris that got caught, perhaps in a scuffle with the killer, but it looked like some sort of thorned bramble. Thing was, there were no bramble bushes on campus. The landscaping staff saw to that. Scully pondered it a moment before dismissing the thought. She didn't need to be investigating plant life attached to a murder victim. She needed to get back to her place, take a bath, then get to work on lesson plans.

The spring sun was warm, so she allowed herself one shiver before shoving her shoulders back and heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **All feedback is good feedback?

**Part 2**

The three story brick townhouse Scully called home sat on a corner lot facing a row of student housing deemed The Upper East Side, thanks to its mostly wealthy inhabitants. Scully counted herself as lucky to be a teacher at one of the only schools where the rich kids were more concerned with academics than with parties, making her block one of the more peaceful parts of campus.

As she walked up the stone steps to her front door, she couldn't help but feel a small swell of pride in this place. The narrow front yard was mostly lawn with a small bit of flowered landscaping Scully had done herself a few summers ago. The house itself was warm and inviting, which was good. She needed a place to retreat when the blankness of science overtook her thoughts.

Not that she didn't love science. God no. It was her passion. It did, however, sometimes leave her feeling cold and disconnected. Her home was a place where she could feel. A safe place.

She turned the key in the lock and stepped inside, grabbing her mail as she did. Shutting the door behind her, she discarded her shoes immediately, enjoying the cool wooden floor on her feet. Holding the mail between her teeth, she stripped off her light jacket and hung it on the coat rack on the wall beside the door.

She'd nearly taken her first step up the stairs when she heard a small bang from the kitchen.

Her heart stopped for a moment.

It was broad day light. Surely the monsters were not in her home already.

No, of course not. Why would she even think that way?

She took a deep breath, placing her mail on one of the steps, and crossed to the dining room, giving her a safe look into her kitchen.

And there, seated on the island in the middle of her bright kitchen was Fox Mulder, barefoot and eating an apple.

No monsters then. Just a man. A man who should have been half way across the world researching ancient cultures.

Scully stepped fully into the archway between the rooms, crossing her arms.

"Mulder, just what do you think you're doing?"

Her words startled him just enough to make him jump the tiniest bit. She might not have even noticed had she not been around him every day for the past 4 years. As it was, she did notice, and felt secretly satisfied to see him as jumpy as her.

When Scully had taken the position at Nobilis, offices for professors were few and far between, and being the lowest on the food chain, she'd been assigned a space in the basement of one of the political science buildings. A space she would share with Fox Mulder.

At first the two had clashed, Mulder's course of study being mythology, comparative religion, and -he confessed one day- psychology. But over the years, they had gotten used to each other. In fact, after 4 years, they were probably closer than any two professors on the campus. Mulder routinely crashed at Scully's house when the drive to his city apartment became too much. He even had his own key.

However, he was supposed to be in _Greece_ right now, digging old pots out of the ground, not sitting on Scully's counter.

"Scully!" The sun shone behind him, bathing him in golden light. Scully would have gagged if he didn't actually look beautiful. "Damn, it's about time you got home. Do you know how many apples I had to go through to create and maintain this stunning tableau?"

Scully raised an eyebrow, not budging from her spot.

"Mulder, why are you creating stunning tableaus on my kitchen counter in Virginia instead of digging for artifacts in Greece, like you have been for the last 5 months?" She pursed her lips. "At least I assume that's what you've been doing." Her shoulder slumped. "Don't tell me you've been using the college's grant to chase Big Foot again."

Mulder looked hurt. "Well, is that any way to greet the man you haven't seen in nearly half a year when he shows up unannounced in your house eating your food?"

Scully considered biting back, but for once, she softened. Uncrossing her arms, she stepped into the kitchen.

"No, it's not. Mulder, it's so good to see you." She smiled, a genuine smile.

The man hopped off the counter and approached her. "Scully, you look amazing."

She nearly blushed, and went in for a hug to hide her burning face. When she did, Mulder practically engulfed her in his arms.

"I missed you, Scullz." He said into her hair. She realized he was bent so his head rested on the top of hers. She closed her eyes for a second, indulging in the feel of him once more.

" I missed you too, Mulder." She truely had. She'd felt his absence everyday. Especially so this morning.

This morning.

The events of her morning came back to her in a flash, and she gently pulled away from the embrace.

Mulder was looking down at her, hazel eyes crackling with joy and energy. She couldn't help but draw from that strength, using it to push away the dark thoughts surrounding her.

Mulder took a step back and promptly jumped back up on the counter.

"No Big Foot. Not this time." He said. "Just, missed home. Missed you. Hell, I even missed the damn food at our cafeteria." He raised a tanned arm and slide his hand through his hair. "And I was getting bored." He almost looked ashamed. He should be, getting to fly halfway around the world, see so many great things, and then just drop it to come home to this.

Scully realized his eyes were on her again. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Scully?"

That was all he had to say. Her name. Even after 5 months, he still knew her and her moods too well.

"Something happened on campus last night." She started. Mulder instantly changed, transitioning smoothly from witty brightness to dark intensity. Scully sometimes envied the way he could do that. Shift so quickly and easily, not allowing any part of his other self to bleed through.

"A girl, a girl was murdered." Scully explained. He kept his gaze on her steady, giving nothing away. "Liz. Liz Doyle. I knew her from one of my classes. I think she was one of your students too."

Now Mulder did give something away. Sadness touched his features.

"Oh. Oh man, not Liz. She was so good."

In a gesture of comfort, Scully stepped forward and placed her hand on Mulder's shoulder.

"Yeah, um, they, the police called me. The M.E. is out of town, and they needed someone with medical expertise to take a look."

Suddenly her hand was caught in Mulder's grip. "Scully, you didn't have to do that."

Her first instinct was to flinch back and say of course she did. But she knew herself better than that, and she knew Mulder knew her better than that.

"I know. I didn't. But I did." She tilted her head a bit. "It was sad. Seeing her lying there." She trailed off.

Her hand was released. She watched as Mulder reached up and cupped her cheek with his right hand.

"You okay?"

_Of course not_. "I'm fine." She said. "I told the detective to let me know how it goes."

Mulder's thumb caressed her cheek a few times before he let his hand fall back to his side.

"I'm sorry, Scully."

She shook her head. "I told you it's-"

"Fine." He finished for her, allowing the smallest of grins to appear on his face. "Sure, Scully. Whatever you say."

His compliance with her assurances was startling. Scully ducked out of his gaze and headed for the fridge. She wasn't hungry, but she had to do something to get them both moving again.

"So, this would probably be a bad time to tell you I'm homeless, wouldn't it?"

Scully spun on her heals. "What?"

Mulder shrugged apologetically. "I wasn't due back for another 3 months, so my landlord still has borders in my apartment."

Scully sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Of course that would be the case. "Well, you know you're welcome to stay here for a while. Your couch is still upstairs. I can find some sheets for you." Scully had a guest room, but Mulder had never used it. He preferred to sleep on a beat up black leather couch he'd moved into her study about a year ago.

Sliding off the counter with ease, Mulder grabbed her forearms, pulled her close and planted a big kiss on her forehead.

"Scully" He said, stepping back "You are an angel."

They stood there for a moment, eyes locked on each other, still. Mulder's eyes were so intense with emotion; Scully could hardly keep herself from drowning in them.

She broke contact first, as was her way, giving him a pat on the arm. She could swear she saw hurt flicker across his features, but in an instant, it was gone.

"I'm going to go take a bath." She began.

"Can I join you?"

Inside, Scully startled. She and Mulder had always had a bit of heat between them, but he wasn't usually so openly flirtatious. Outside, she gave no indication of her surprise, or of the rush of excitement the proposal flooded her with.

"And you," She finished, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction "Need to go tell Assistant Dean Skinner you're back early."

Mulder slumped. "Do I really have to? I mean, it's already 3 months into the semester, it's not like I'll be able to do anything until at least the summer semester-"

He must have realized Scully was giving him a flat look, because he stopped, straightened, and gave her a mock salute.

"Aye Aye, Captain."

Scully smirked. "Good man."

As he brushed past her to leave, Mulder leaned down and practically breathed in her ear.

"The best."

And then he was gone, leaving Scully to smile alone in her kitchen.


End file.
